Ciaossu! Ciao Ciao! Ciaossu Again!
by TomRiddlewtf
Summary: EDITED. "Pineapple Tuna sandwich!" Tsuna said smiling very happy, "NO! NO PINEAPPLE TUNA SANDWICH,AS I HEARD YOUR EATING TO MUCH OF THAT, Change of Menu?" Giotto said chuckling - G27!,Warning:Mature Content,Using Of Unheard Words! Ciao!


Ciaossu Minna ! I AM BACK TA EVILEST PERSON ! * jumps * KYAHAHAHA ! "== Forgive meh for deleting my " That's My true Feeling ! " SORRY MINNA , I JUST HAVE TO ! now ,

~ **HAJIME !**

" _its almost night time kaa-san isn't home yet ? " _Thought The Vongola-Boss-In-Training . Its Night Time , and its very hot since its summer there , in our peaceful namimori , and yet , our Tuna , is very bored and waiting for Nana , who had her trip to italy , which was-

" hello ? , yes , this is Sawada tsuna "

" _yes , tsu-chan , this is your father's cellphone , I needed to contact you just incase i- "_

" hold on , KAA-san ! WHY ARE YOU STILL IN ITALY ! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE BY 9::00 AND ITS FREAKIN' 11:00 , AN- "

" _tsu-chan , calm down , im sorry , I was delayed , I will be back in 1 week , its okay , and don't you worry , I sent a baby sitter there "_

" **WHA ? **BABY SITTER ? im 15 years old , I don't need a baby sitter ! kaa-san ! "

" _Oh tsu-chan , sorry , I gotta go now , your dad and me has this meeting to your dad's boss , see you tsu-chan , me and your dad love you , you know that right ? okay , I have to hang up now , sorry tsu-chan "_

" Hai , " As Tsuna put The Phone Down ( **A/N: Her mom contacted her on a cellphone in a telephone , I know its impossible since its italy – japan , yeah , **** ) **He Heard The Door Opened

" Huh ? must be the baby sitte- WAIT WHY AM I CALLING **HER **baby sitter , that's not right , maybe a- "

" tsunayoshi , are you here ? " a man in a husky voice said , since tsuna is still upstairs and doesn't seem to see the guy , but of course he heard his voice

" _Huh ? What The , I thought he was a girl , there goes my dreams ! " _Tsuna thought and said " Yeah , Im here , I"ll be there " As Tsuna Go Down , and trip on a jacket he left in the staircase cause he was mad at reborn , and was so frustrated to clean it up , he waited for the long thud , but None was felt , instead a warmth embrace that he felt like he always wanted an- HOLD ON ! WHY IS TSUNA THINKING ABOUT THAT ! GET ON WITH IT

|TSUNA blushed 10 fold on tomatoes as he heard a chuckled , a deep one , " ihm ahahha ~! " and it began with a laugh now , tsuna is freaked out by what is happening now , why is this guy laughing ? who does he think he is and why is tsuna blushing like that ? he just met the person , but mayb- no, tsuna shouldn't think about that now , when he has this other seme's going and begging for him to love them , but what he really wants is hibari , so tsuna replaced that thought with a pineapple tuna dancing on his mind when he was cut off by a voice " Hey Tsuna , don't mind me calling you that ? " .

" y-y-yeah , " tsuna said with a slight blush he thought ' WHY AM I BLUSHING ? '

" ihim , well , my name is , giotto , don't use any honorifics or suffixes okay ? "

" No , I like to use –-san a lot , so I will " tsuna said trying to remain calm ,

" Really ? then , little tsuna-SAN here , deserves a punishment for disobeying older people now , satte , what should I do ? "

" U-UH , F-F-F-Fine , g-g-g-giotto " tsuna sighed as he sat on the couch , grab the remote and find an appropriate channel , and he accidentally pressed play on the remote , as he saw a 2 girls doing something they shouldn't he didn't know what to do , and he immediately panic ,

" tsk , tsuna …. " as tsuna felt something covered his own eyes , soft warm eyes , and what the ? WHY ISNT HE PRESSED STOP ALREADY AND –

" H-hey , stop it please giotto , " tsuna felt something is really weird

" Tsuna , sometimes , you have to grow , and watch this , apparently . " giotto said

" H-HUH ! N-NO WAY ! " as he heard a click sound that stopped the playing

" oh ? maybe you want it with boys " a smirk flew to the older boy , as he put off his hand

" w-mphff ! " as a pair of lips tasted his **( A/N: YES , IM FASTING THINGS UP ! XD )**

as they broke away , gasping for air , but its not a deep kiss though ,

" Oh ? I didn't know you have stamina tsuna , for a kiss I mean "

" well DUH ! I kissed kyoko like a hundred times now , and hibari too well , that was a dare game . "

" Oh , " giotto felt as if somebody stabbed his heart with a knife , darkening his eyes , that is barely noticeable to Our Tuna , ! OUR YES , OUR , and the older boy began cooking an-

" ne, giotto what are you gonna cook AND WHY THE HECK DID YOU FREAKING KISSED ME ! ? " tsuna asked with a confused face

" oh , uhm , I actually don't know , what do you want ? "

" Pineapple Tuna sandwich ! " Tsuna said smiling very happy

" NO ! NO PINEAPPLE TUNA SANDWICH , AS I HEARD YOUR EATING TO MUCH OF THAT , Change of Menu ? " Giotto said chuckling

" Uhm , How about a New Years Sp- nah , its not new year, how about uh- Nahh ! , CHOCOLATE ? "

" TOO MUCH SWEETS " Giotto said as he placed his hand on the younger one's head

" ehh ? please giotto ! " tsuna said , pleading , begging , FOR MORE ! so giotto stood up , and get the bottle of chocolate syrup and tsuna thought it was for him , but ..

Giotto Slirped The Remaining Chocolate on his mouth making tsuna drool of hungriness , but he didn't thought that he would still taste the- **( A/N : seriously , stop cutting my lines people ! XD ! )**

" g-gioto , th-the ch-chocolate i-ish , aah ! " tsuna panting as his nipple was touch

" g-giotto , haa-h , ngghh , mmm ! " as giotto kissed his mouthed chocolate lips

" tsuna , your already so erotic to look at , Hn , you don't know how long I wanted this " giotto said darkly

" giotto ? how long ? h-huh ? , wh- HAAH ! ngh , n-no ! st-.. op .. " as giotto stood up and hold a photo album that it looks like its been years that it was own

Giotto Pulled out a picture , maybe 10's of them . , " look "

" d-don't tell me , i-ieyasu-sama ? why do you know him ? and why do you have that w-ith you ? "

" Hmm ? , im him " as giotto chuckled darkly

" what are you talking about ? ieyasu-sama was my childhood friend , he died , " with a feared expression on his face

" exactly , they want you …. To think like that "

As giotto took off all of tsuna's clothes , it was too fast for tsuna's eyes to see what was going on ..

" Hm , your hard already ? " giotto said

" NGH , n-no p-please , st-stop , I , HAAH – NGGHH ! , mmnn ! haaahh ! " as giotto pumped tsuna's length fast

" Oh ? whats this ? " giotto licked tsuna's length , sucking every inch of it

" AHH ! haah ! ngghh , mmmmm , haaah ! " slurped was heard , thunders crashed ,nobody cared as long as THEY ARE DOING IT

Giotto put his one finger on tsunas hole while kissing tsuna passionately , tongues dancing moving in rhythm , tsuna gasped , in giotto's moith , giotto smirked of course it isn't noticeable cause of the dancing of tongues and such , but now its time to enter the third finger , giotto formed a scissor and then , giotto unzipped his pants , tsuna was almost going to COME , but giotto want him to beg for him so tsuna felt giotto's tip on his , but " GIOTTO ! MOVE " tsuna needed giotto to move now its not the time to be joking around for tsuna " tsuna ? what was that ? " " PLEASE GIOTTO MOVE IT DAMN IT ! " " Faster or slower ? " " DAMN ! FASTER ! " giotto moved so fast , faster , too fast ! and tsuna ? panting too hard !

" gi-giotto ! haah ! mmmnn ! aaa ! ahh ! no , not there , YES ! there, haa-h ! mmn ! . nggh ! " tsuna panted , begging for more , but in the end , he was so tired, giotto threw the blanket and kissed tsuna on the lips , giotto wanted to put his tounge again on the honey lips , but he knew tsuna was too tired , so a light kiss was enough , and he lied besides tsuna , and felt a gloom " hey , I know I made you uke . but – " Tsuna cutted him with him raising his voice " DAMN ! I"LL GET REVENGE ! URUSAI ! I"LL BE SEME ! YOU WAIT ! " , giotto chucled at tsuna's expression and said " Oh , ? sure, if you can lure me again , haha ! well , as much as I wanna stay and chat , your too tired , SLEEP ! " and there , he saw tsuna asleep , peacefully " I missed you so much , oyasumi , " giotto said

And then tsuna woke up , LIMPING of course " giotto , help me ! "

" kiss me first .. "

" H-HUH ! NO WAY ! " by now tsuna is blushing

" oH , we did it last night remember ? " giotto smirked

" EH ? don't bring that up ! you pedo ! "

" 5 years age difference isn't bad ! "

" yes . yes it is "

" really ? cant wait for your revenge later night .. you ended up getting all the pleasure "

" its your decision , that's why im on top ! " Tsuna heard his ringtone .

_I really wanna be with you , cause I really wanna be with you , I really wanna-_

**( A/N : trust me – durarara Ending 1 song )**

" hello ? "

" HERBIVORE ! WHERE THE **** ARE YOU ? ME AND MUKURO ARE GOING TO THE PARK ,,,,, AND WORSE, WITHOUT YOU ! "

" Can I bring someone along hibari-san ? " tsuna said shaking a bit , as he glanced at giotto , who is now cooking

" who is it ? "

" some friend "

" girl or boy ? "

" boy "

" bring him "

Tsuna mutters * gay people "== *

I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW ! XD

OWARI ! –

**Side story**

**Gokudera : hey jyuudaime , lets play dare game ! **

**Tsuna : okay **

**Hibari * spinning the bottle * Oh ? it pointed to a certain herbivore**

**Tsuna ; HIEEEE ?**

**Hibari : kiss me .**

**Tsuna : WHAT ?**

**Hibari : deaf ? kiss me ..**

**Tsuna : fine ! MPFFH !**

**Giotto : sorry . tsuna belongs to me . and only me ~ *runs and get tsuna away from daring studio * XD ~ !**

**OWARI ! - ~**

**Yes people ., I end it early . MY STOMACH IS HURTING , NOSE BLEEDING , I cant continue , this is my first rated M fic , so I cant handle the preasure ! KILL MEH !**

**Hibari : Gladly ..**

**NO ! NOT YOU ! , well , I can be killed in your hands tho !**

**Hibari : AS IF .. herbivore.**

**Fine . ! HAAAAAAAI ~~ ! criticizing is fine , im not used to here , so comments and hate mails are fine also , thanks for reading :D **

_**CIAO CIAO ~ ! **_


End file.
